


Kar'taylir darasuum

by babycow29



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Pass it on, Planet Ryloth | Twi'lek, Poisoning, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, anakin is bad a negotiating, but like not really?, if that makes sense, obi wan is allergic to tofu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycow29/pseuds/babycow29
Summary: '“Kriff, ori’vod, don’t throw up in that!” Rex said, running over to a delirious Cody, who looked as though he was about to puke, and trying to keep him from falling over.'-------------Obi - Wan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Cody, and Rex negotiate Wat Tambor's surrender on Ryloth.  It actually goes pretty well, if you ignore the part about Cody getting (food?) poisoning.(or how Obi - Wan managed to get his shit together and tell Cody he is in love with him)
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Soft Wars Fic Exchange





	Kar'taylir darasuum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/gifts).



> Hey! Hope you all enjoy, I've actually never written Codywan before, so it might be slightly ooc, but it's ok :)

“Kriff,  _ ori’vod _ , don’t throw up in that!” Rex said, running over to a delirious Cody, who looked as though he was about to puke, and trying to keep him from falling over. 

“Obi - Wan?” Cody slurred, looking up at Rex through his thick eyelashes.

Rex cursed and looked at his watch. Where was the General? He could only deal with the smell of vomit for so long before it made him queasy, and from the looks of it, Cody was getting dangerously close to hurling.

_ 24 Hours Earlier _

In all honesty, Cody was feeling pretty good when he woke up this morning. The 212th and 501st were ending their very successful campaign on Ryloth with the Separatists’s surrender. And it seemed to be smooth sailing from here on out, at least until their next occupation. Cody walked out to the bridge of  _ The Negotiator _ , smiling at the brothers he passed on the way.

“Oi, Waxer!” he called out.

Waxer looked up from where he had Boil in a headlock.

“Put him down or you’ll be on ‘fresher duty for two weeks.”

Waxer rolled his eyes but obliged. No one wanted to be on ‘fresher duty, the  _ vod _ were disgusting and left the ship in a right state after a successful campaign. And by the looks of it, they were about to end a  _ very _ successful campaign, and Waxer did not want to deal with the aftermath.

“Thank you, Waxer,” Cody replied, and continued his walk to the bridge.

He reached the bridge, and instinctively looked around for the General. 

Obi - Wan, he thought to himself, the General wants me to call him Obi - Wan.

“Good morning my dear Cody,” a heavily accented voice said from behind him.

“Morning, General,” Cody said, turning around to face Kenobi.

Obi - Wan looked tired, but a smile was etched on his face. It seemed he too was excited about ending this campaign. Cody always forgot how much the wars affected the  _ jetti  _ until he took a look at Obi - Wan before he’d had his morning caffeine fix, usually in the form of tea. They hid it well, or at least his General did. They were meant to be peacekeepers, and leading thousands of soldiers into battle across the galaxy was not really part of the job description. 

“I am quite ready to be done with this campaign, I’m sure you and the men are as well. It has been especially draining, I can’t tell why,” the General said. Cody nodded in agreement.

_ The Negotiator _ began to move towards Ryloth with a jolt. Cody sighed. He hated when the ship started moving again after being still for such a long period of time. It was such an uncomfortable sensation.

They landed next to what used to be the Separatists base, Anakin’s ship landing next to them. They joined Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex outside. 

“Anakin,” Obi - Wan began, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Can you let me do all the talking please. When you participate in negotiations, there usually isn’t much negotiating.”

Ahsoka stifled a laugh.

Anakin scoffed. “Fine, Master, whatever you say.”

“Good,” Obi - Wan replied, a small smile on his face.

The five walked towards the entrance to the base. Cody fell into step next to Rex.

“So  _ vod _ , is the 501st ready for this kriffing campaign to be over?”

Rex nodded and sighed. “Hardcase and Fives are planning on partying tonight, they think I have no idea. They are probably the worst possible secret keepers in the battalion.”

Cody laughed. Despite their rambunctious nature, he really did love Torrent. They were the brothers Cody worked the best with, not that he would ever tell Rex that. They were always good for a laugh, and these days, a proper laugh was hard to find.

Their conversation was interrupted by a silver droid that greeted them at the entrance. Cody and Rex instinctively reached for their blasters, but Obi - Wan held out his hand, it was just a protocol droid. 

“Hello there, we are here to negotiate surrender with Wat Tambor,” said Obi - Wan.

“No weapons are allowed beyond this point.” The droid held out a bucket expectantly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Of course, why would we be allowed to defend ourselves.”

“Anakin…” Obi - Wan said, looking at him pointedly.

Anakin put his lightsaber in the bin, grumbling about stupid Masters and how demanding they are. The other four then put their weapons into the bin.

The droid moved aside, letting them inside the facility. It followed them inside, and began to guide them through the long, dark corridors that seemed to stretch on forever. Cody looked around. In one particular hallway, cells lined the walls, some big enough to comfortably hold thirty people. He shuddered at the thought of the twi’leks trapped inside of them, crowded together for what probably seemed like eternity. 

The droid stopped outside a door. “I will leave you here. Wat Tambor and the rest of his party is inside.”

Rex pushed the door open, and was met with the sight of Wat Tambor himself. Cody gritted his teeth. There was something about this man (Cody wasn’t sure if  _ man _ was really the right word) that irked him.

“Ah welcome!” The man in question smiled at them, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Ahsoka was the first one to take a seat at the table, which was set for 10. The rest followed suit. 

“So,” began Tambor, “our meal will be ready in about 15 minutes. While we wait, let’s negotiate the terms of our surrender.”

“I’m surprised you’re so open to this,” Obi - Wan mused. “Usually, it takes a while and lots of persuasion for General Grievous or Ventress to even consider negotiations.”

“Don’t compare me to them,” Wat Tambor snarled, and then, as if he had just been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to, he froze, took a deep breath, and tried to compose himself. “Sorry about that, very unprofessional of me. But yes, I’ve realized my defeat, and it’s no use fighting a losing battle.”

From the moment Tambor started talking, Cody knew something was wrong. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong, but something definitely was. Looking at his brother, he could tell that Rex felt the exact same way.

The protocol droid arrived with the food shortly after Tambor and Obi - Wan had come to an agreement; the Separatists were to take all of their remaining troops off of Ryloth and turn them into the Republic for disassembling. They were to also relinquish their claims of any of the Twi’leks from Ryloth they were using for slaves that the Republic hadn’t managed to save yet. And they would take Tambor to Coruscant to face trial by the Senate for his crimes. 

Cody looked down at the food in front of him. It didn’t look all that bad. There was some sort of fish and a flatcake. And he was perfectly fine with those options, better than the ration bars at least. But his General, on the other hand, happened to be allergic to the soypro that was sitting on his plate.

Obi - Wan shifted uncomfortably. If he made a fuss about the soypro, then Tambor might have a negative reaction like he did earlier when he mentioned Grievous and Ventress, if he ate it, then he would end up puking his guts out.

“General.” Cody nudged him, and motioned for Obi - Wan to put the soypro on his own plate. The tension in Kenobi’s shoulders visibly faded, and he threw Cody a grateful smile.

Neither Cody nor Obi - Wan saw the pissed off look upon Tambor’s face at the exchange of the food. The rest of the negotiations ended without a hitch, and soon the five of them were on their way back to their ships, Tambor trailing behind them.

“That was odd,” Ahsoka said once they were outside.

“I agree, Snips.”

“Stop calling me that, Skyguy!” She punched her Master in the arm, hard.

And now they pushed and shoved each other until they reached their ship.

“Rex, I am so sorry you are stuck with those two children,” Obi - Wan said, shaking his head at his fellow Jedi.

Rex burst out laughing.

Cody and Kenobi said their goodbyes, and entered their ship, where what seemed like the entire 212th was waiting. 

“So,” a voice Cody thought belonged to Boil called out, “Did we get the  _ demagolka _ ?”

Cody nodded, and cheers erupted around him.

Later that night, when they were almost at Coruscant, was when Cody’s stomach started to gurgle unpleasantly. He wrote it off as nothing, probably just reacting to the change in food, he thought. It has to do something to your stomach to eat only ration bars for about two or three rotations. 

The  _ vod _ were thrilled at their victory and Waxer and Boil had gotten their hands on some moonshine. From where, Cody had absolutely no idea. He decided he wasn’t going to play Commander and joined his men who were partying.

Hours passed, and Cody couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the lack of sleep that was making him feel so woozy. He stumbled into his quarters, and promptly fell asleep.

He woke up to Rex shaking him. Rex? How did he get here?

“ _ Ori’vod _ , we’ve landed on Coruscant,” he said.

Cody tried to get up, but his legs refused to support him, and he fell over. Rex, bless his quick reflexes, caught him, and pushed him onto the bed.

Cody groaned. He pounded, and his entire body felt like it was on fire. His stomach turned, and he blanched. Rex cursed. What was wrong with his brother?

“Stay here, Codes, I’ll go find you some water, ok?”

Cody nodded, and the very action made his head swim.

Rex was back moments later, and Cody was standing up, or at least trying to. He clung to the bedpost, which supported most of his weight. He leaned over and picked up the first thing he could find, which unfortunately happened to be his helmet. 

_ Present Time _

“Kriff,  _ ori’vod _ , don’t throw up in that!” Rex said, running over to a delirious Cody, who looked as though he was about to puke, and trying to keep him from falling over. 

“Obi - Wan?” Cody slurred, looking up at Rex through his thick eyelashes.

Rex cursed and looked at his watch. Where was the General? He could only deal with the smell of vomit for so long before it made him queasy, and from the looks of it, Cody was getting dangerously close to hurling.

He commed Kenobi, praying he would pick up.

He did.

“Hey, uh, General. There’s a situation, and uh, Cody is asking for you. If you aren’t doing anything important would you mind coming to his quarters?”

Obi - Wan agreed, stating that he would be there in a minute.

“Oh my dear Cody, what’s happened?” he said. He had arrived not a moment ago and was already by the clone’s side.

Cody grunted.

A lightbulb went off in Rex’s head. “General, I think I know what caused this. I’ll be right back.” He dashed off to find that bastard Tambor.

“You!” Rex yelled once he reached Tambor’s cell.

“Me?” he said, feigning innocence.

“What was in that soypro?”

“Nothing too harmful, I promise. Your brother will just be feeling particularly awful until it passes through his system. It was supposed to go to Kenobi, you know. But then that stupid clone had to go and switch their food. Oh well!”

Rex spit at him. He’d never done something like that before to anyone, but in his expert opinion, Tambor deserved it.

Meanwhile, Obi - Wan ushered Cody into the ‘fresher to get cleaned up. He had thrown up in the wastepaper basket, not his helmet, thankfully. 

Rex arrived back in record time.

“General,” he said, “it was from the soypro, Tambor says it was meant for you. It’s not gonna harm him, it'll just leave him in misery for a few hours.”

Cody stumbled back to his bed, dragging Obi - Wan along with him. Obi - Wan got Cody situated in his bed. When he turned around, Cody, in a voice too quiet to be heard, said, “Stay.”

The General heard him. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, my dear.”

“Rex, go enjoy your shore leave. I’m sure Anakin and Ahsoka are missing your presence. I’ve got this. And anyone can tell from a mile away how much you hate vomit.”

Rex smiled. “Feel better,  _ Kote _ .”

Obi - Wan got into the bed. It was a tight fit with the two of them; the bed was really only meant to fit one person, let alone two fully grown adults.

“Thank you, Obi - Wan,” Cody managed.

Obi - Wan pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Of course, my love.”

And they made it through the night, albeit fitfully. Each time Cody woke up, stomach gurgling, Obi - Wan was there. He accompanied him to the ‘fresher the one time he actually needed to hurl, and helped clean him up afterwards.

The next morning, Cody woke up surrounded by warmth. He slowly got up. The reddish mop of hair on his chest stirred. 

“Hello, my love. Are you feeling better,” Obi - Wan said in his (very sexy, in Cody’s opinion) morning voice.

“Hi, Gen - , sorry Obi - Wan.”

Obi - Wan chuckled, and the sound reverberated through Cody.

That laugh made Cody want to kiss him. So, against his better judgement, Cody placed a kiss on Obi - Wan’s lips. And then drew back, horrified.

“Oh my gods, General, I am so sorry. That was beyond inappropriate and I, I would understand if you would want a new Commander, here, I’ll start packing my stuff, and stay out of your way -”

And then Obi - Wan kissed him.

“Cody, did you really think that I would stay with you  _ all night _ while you were on the verge of throwing up, and might I mention, kicking me in your sleep, if I wasn’t interested in you? And please, don’t call me General after we’ve kissed, it is a bit of a turn off, if I’m being completely honest.”

Cody blushed. “So does this mean we’re together?”

Obi - Wan nodded.

And Cody couldn’t help but kiss him again.

They spent the rest of the day, lounging in bed, trading kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Ori'vod - older sibling (Mando'a)  
> Jetti - Jedi (Mando'a)  
> Vod - sibling (Mando'a)  
> Flatcake - pancake  
> Soypro - tofu  
> Demagolka - someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche (Mando'a)
> 
> The Mando'a is all from mandoa.org if you want to check it out :)


End file.
